Je marche seul
by Leo Poldine
Summary: Chaque départ est une déchirure. Chaque départ le renvoie à son humanité, lui qui est si peu humain.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 46e Nuit du Fof, sur le thème «humain».

Le titre est une petite dédicace à **Ahelya** – ouais, j'étais obligée. (et si vous n'avez pas vu la référence, je vous renie, je crois)

Ah, je préviens aussi les connaisseurs que je ne parle dans cet OS que de NewWho, mes connaissances sur OldWho était par trop partielles. Je le regrette un peu sur cet OS, parce qu'il aurait certainement bénéficié (en qualité, en profondeur, comme en longueur) d'un regard sur davantage de Compagnons, mais... Ainsi soit-il, comme on dit.

* * *

**Je marche seul**

Chaque départ est une déchirure.

Chaque départ le renvoie à son humanité, lui qui est si peu humain.

Chaque mort, chaque adieu, chaque départ.

Alors il reste seul et voyage dans sa boite bleue, parce que c'est moins douloureux. Parce que jamais un cœur qui s'arrête ne l'a fait souffrir comme abandonner Rose sur la plage.

Le Docteur est un Seigneur du Temps, et les humains sont des insectes à côté de lui. Des claquements de doigts, disparus à peine apparus, qui n'existent pas face à ses centaines d'années d'existence.

Les humains sont des géants. Chacun d'eux compte, parce qu'il n'y en a pas deux qui se ressemblent. Parce que le sourire de Rose, la foi de Martha, la voix de Donna, la compréhension d'Amy, les jugements de Rory, et l'obéissance de Clara. Parce que quand il est seul, le Docteur devient un Dieu, trop puissant et trop arrogant. Et qu'un seul humain le remet à sa place, toujours.

Parce que chaque départ est une douleur. Et que la douleur est universelle.

Les humains vivent une petite vie étriquée, coincés dans quelques années trop vite passées et une connaissance par trop partielle de l'univers et du temps. Alors pourquoi représentent-ils la quintessence de la vie ? La mort est-elle nécessaire pour aimer et vivre ? Pourquoi chacun d'entre eux est-il important, alors que jamais, jamais il n'a le temps de les connaître ?!

Il faudrait des centaines d'années pour faire le tour de la psyché d'un humain. River, il n'a jamais réussi à la cerner complètement.

D'accord, c'est peut-être un peu normal. Mais il peut à peine prétendre mieux connaître Donna. Que sait-il d'elle, au fond ? Il sait qu'elle a vu et compris les Oods bien avant lui. Qu'elle a voulu sauver Pompeii et qu'elle a eu toute une vie, heureuse, sur le serveur d'un ordinateur. Il sait qu'elle est heureuse et qu'elle l'a oublié. Il sait qu'elle est intelligente et pleine de compassion, et qu'elle a moins confiance en elle qu'elle ne veut le faire croire.

Il sait qu'elle a tourné à gauche et piloté le tardis. Qu'elle a sauvé l'univers, et qu'elle l'a sauvé lui.

Mais jamais il ne saura ses premiers mots, ni ses derniers, ni les secrets de son cœur et les recoins de son âme. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Martha est amoureuse de Mickey et pourquoi Jenny est née au dix-neuvième siècle.

Depuis sa première escapade, les humains sont ses préférés. Il a passé des siècles à vivre avec eux, à les observer et, oui, à les aimer. Il les comprend, croit-il – enfin, le plus souvent.

Et pourtant.

Chaque adieu est une déchirure, et il ne pourra plus jamais parler à Donna.

Il a essayé aussi de s'éloigner. De n'emmener Amy et Rory que sur certaines aventures. D'en régler d'autres seul. De s'éloigner des humains et de la terre. De remonter le temps, avant que cette engeance ne s'empare de l'univers. Mais, comme un fil, il est rappelé.

Et l'adieu d'Amy ne cesse de résonner, plus fort que jamais. Elle a définitivement choisi Rory plutôt que lui, et la douleur qu'il ressent n'a rien de gallifreyien.

Les Seigneurs du Temps ne comprennent rien de l'absence. Elle n'est qu'un effet temporel, corrigeable à l'envie. Le temps, pour eux, n'est ni fil ni boule, c'est surtout un outil. Pour les humains, c'est un concept, un carcan immuable, la tapisserie sur laquelle ils écrivent leurs courtes existences linéaires. La mort est inéluctable et toujours trop rapide. Elle n'est pas un recommencement.

Mais ils ne reviendront pas, pourtant. Ceux que le Docteur a semé en chemin, le Brigadier... Il ne reviendront pas. Ils sont perdus dans les arcanes du temps humain, et même le Tardis ne les ramènera pas. Et elle ne peut pas non plus le ramener lui. Pas indéfiniment. Il faut courir et avancer, aller plus loin – dans le passé, dans l'avenir, dans l'univers.

Chaque départ est une déchirure. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il revient.

* * *

Alors, il n'a pas du tout tourné comme je pensais, mais... Enfin bref, un avis ?


End file.
